


As Cute As Them

by MsMelodyPond



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Barcelona never happened, F/M, Kanda's not a heartless bitch, because no one liked it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could figure out how those two got together, and lord only knows how they *stay* together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Cute As Them

**Author's Note:**

> He was only in a few episodes and I wish that made it easier to not love him buuut.
> 
> It doesn't.

Daisya Barry was not the best looking guy in the Order. He wasn't the funniest or the kindest. He made bad jokes and he was pretty insensitive.

So when he informed the order, upon actually returning after years of being away, that he had a girlfriend they were all floored when he walked right up to Perrie Kint, a girl who was most guys dream wife, and kissed her square on the mouth, they sunk through the floor and down to the basement when she parted (please smack him, please smack him) and threw her arms around him (damn), letting herself be picked up by the strange Order member. She beamed up at him, laughing and hugging. She looked so happy to be in his presence and you could just see how much they meant to each other.

She was an amazing person, even Lenalee wanted to be like her. She wasn't delicate or curvey, having a nice butt, larger B's and a small frame. She never tried drawing attention to herself, was an absolute *beast* in the field and was the kind of person who would just do anything for anyone. She was sweet and mindful, while maintaining respect and not letting anyone push her around. The anti-Daisya.

Kanda who had apparently known them both since childhood was looked to for information. They sent their best (and truthfully, only,) weapon in; Allen. He emerged from Kanda's room the next morning with a new lovebite and an obvious limp. 

"So Allen -!"

"Tell us -!" 

"Well, from what Kanda told me, they started dating when they were really young. She was Cross's first apprentice and they met when him and Tiedoll were travelling together, just after they found Kanda. They've been together since they were fourteen." Allen rattled on, stretching and popping his body.

"But that doesn't answer how he caught the interest of a total *goddess*." Lavi groaned into his hands.

"Well, it started little. She never gave a second thought about trusting him with everything. He was a bit cautious of her though." Allen shrugged.

Perrie and Daisya were on the other side of the cafeteria playing some sort of card game, and as unrealistic as the pairing was, they were adorable. 

They started fighting not a day later. It didn't usually get really nasty, just small bickering here and there. Twice, tops. But when it did from the halls you could hear yelling, things being thrown and sometimes Perrie would leave his room crying. Allen and Kanda would take care of Daisya, because he always looked so horrified, so disgusted. 

"I made her cry. Oh my god. I made her cry... how could I do that?" He was always so guilty. That particular emotion only applied to Perrie. They'd seen him shrug horrible things off but when Perrie ran to her room crying her eyes out, heartbroken, he sank down to his knees beyond hysterical.

Lenalee and Lavi would take care of Perrie. She crawled into their arms and sobbed her heart out. Lavi rocked her back and fourth while Lenalee rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I hope he doesn't leave me, I don't want him to leave me.." She would whimper into Lavi's shoulder.

It would take Daisya a full twenty minutes to get back in his right mind. He looked around the room searching for her and when he didn't find her he sprinted to her room. He gently eased her from his friends arms, cradling her in his own. He waved them off sending them grateful smiles as they shut the door quietly.

"I love you." Daisya told her, wiping away one of her tears. 

That always got the brightest smile, like those would always be the best words she ever heard. Like *she* was the luckiest person in the world.

"I love you more." She informed him, snuggling into his neck.

They didn't go on missions together, Komui wouldn't allow it. Too many emotions and so many things could go horribly wrong. So one would always remain behind. Waiting for their other to come home before they were shipped off. When Perrie came back to H.Q. with a stab wound and her wrist broken Daisya sat by her bedside radiating anger, daring anyone not medicly certified to step her direction.

But war's a heartless bitch. Daisya was sent off two days later to handle some craziness in India. That took three weeks. When he got back Perrie was back on her feet. She was still hurt and not at all fit for duty but she could sleep in her own room, or his, but that was implied. He just had to carry her up the flights of stairs.

The war was at a very nerve-wracking stand still. No mass amounts nof Akuma and two pieces of innocence. No one was fooled, the Noah's were planming something *big*. It lasted four months.

(Month One)

Daisya and Perrie were spending all their time together. They'd made quick friends with Anna, a new member, fairly quickly. She was smiley and fun to be around. But when General Tiedoll came back to H.Q. and offered to help Perrie with her shotguns she accepted happily and her time with her boyfriend and new companion were limited.

(Month Two)

Anna now had undenied access to Daisya's room. Not even Kanda had that kind of privilidge. She kept him company while Perrie was training and had more than once walked in on him and Perrie making out. That didn't seem to phase her. One day Perrie was on Daisya's lap listening to some story about a cat and three hamsters when she opened the door. She stood there a second, her blue eyes, which by the way were framed by killer lashes, paused on them for a second before she let herself in. She felt Daisya slip her off his lap and stop mid story, which she had never gotten him to do before.

"Babe don't you have to meet with Komui in a few minutes?" He asked pointing to the clock.

She forced a smile and nodded stiffly. When she had crossed the room and was down the first flight if stairs she stopped.

"When did Anna get so pretty?" She asked herself.

(Month Three)

They had another one of their explosive fights. The second one this month. He shouted at her, she shouted back, he said something hurtful, she threw something at his head, he said something so painfull she ran crying.

But unlike last time, when Allen and Kanda went in for clean up duty they found Anna already there. He wasn't crying hystercally or even looking sad really. He was just really pissed.

" She's so frustrating." He declared punching a wall.

"Then why stay with her? If she just messes with your head?" Anna asked, moving a little closer, laying a hand on his lean bicep. Skanky. Hoe. Bag.

"Sometimes I hate her. Sometimes I want to leave her. Try something new." There was a barely heard gasp from behind Kanda and Allen. They (Allen) jumped and flung away from the door, making a loud bang-clang sound. There stood Perrie.

It was pretty obvious Perrie was terrified of being abandoned. And Daisya was very careful about making sure he never said those words. No matter how mad they made each other her *never* had said them. No one knew what was going to happen next.

Her face was set in a cold expression. One that had never been seen on her before and was scary. As fuck. Anna seemed to think so. Daisya, to his credit, accepted his fate and his features were wiped blank.

"Get out."

"Do you want to be left with her -?" Anna started only be pulled silently away by Kanda and Allen. The door closed 

"Perrie..." Daisya started,"I can explain."

"No, I don't really care what you have to say. Nothing will be able to take it back and you'll still mean it. You know somehow, I thought we might actually work out. Turns out you're just like him." She though aloud one hand still on the doorknob even though her back was pressed to it.

"I am *nothing like him*!" He snarled standing up.

"I'm breaking up with you, I don't want to talk to you again." She continued like he'd never spoke.

"That's it then? After five years? That's it?" He repeated in angry shock.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said turning and leaving.

(Month Four)

Some asshole was talking to her. His eyes shifted over her body, checking her out discreetly. She geniunely didn't notice. Within minuetes Lavi had assesed the situation himself and called her over to help him wuth something. The asshole stood there looking graced. Like this was the single best moment of his life.

He felt a stare. He whipped his head up to glare murderiously at whoever it was, then stopped. It was just her. She looked down and blushed slightly.

God that hurt. Knowing she wanted him as badly as he wanted her and knowing that despite that she still choose to ignore him. Granted this *was* his fault. He thought Anna was what he wanted and now? He was catching his ex girlfriends glances from across the cafateria with Anna chatting about something trivial at his side, her group of friends all listening intrestedly.

He hadn't gotten with Anna. He insisted he needed time to be single, he was still tore up, anything to wait out his feelings. And then one day he looked at Anna and pushed her touch away with genuine disgust.

He'd never wanted something so much, though staring lovingly at her from his seat probbaly didn't help. He hadn't even wanted her like this when they were just teens, eager to do anything and everything. When he felt like his chest was ready to explode and his stomache was always tingly and ticklish around her. Now he wanted to pin her to the nearest wall and just be close to her.

He was so lovesick he couldn't eat. He pushed away his plate. "I'm not hungary."

"I could come with you. We could just hang outin my room?" Anna askes, innocent enough, but he knew what she was really offering.

He shook his head and swiftly made his way up the stairs. When he was finally in his room he threw himself back first onto his bed. How had he managed to screw this one up? They were so perfect. How did he think some new girl, not even half as pretty or intelligent or sweet as Perrie could ever replace what he knew was the real deal?

The door opened slowly. "Anna I said no-!" He was stopped right in the middle of his sentence. It was Perrie.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't be here." She gave a half smile in apology.

"No, no, it's fine." He said getting up to stand a repsectful foot away from her.

God knows who moved first. But suddenly Perrie was on her back with Daisya holding himself over her, their mouths moving comfortably together. He had missed this. He missed being able to just grab her and kiss her and make her smile. He missed her fingers sliding along his back hinting at something more. He missed the cherry scent her red hair gave off. He missed pulling away and seeing her beautiful eyes, wide and her pulling in air with shallow breaths.

"*God*, Perrie." He groaned leaning his forehead to hers, shaking from all the feeling."You're everything to me. I love you so much, and I'll never stop. And if I live long enough I'm going to marry you." He said pulling away.

"If I say no?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Then I'll wait. And then ask again." He said nuzzling her neck.

They stayed there a bit longer happy just to be tangled with the other.

"So what does this mean? For us?" Daisya asked picking his head up to look her in the eye.

"Well what do you want it to mean?" She asked.

"That we're together." He took in the expression on her face. "You don't want that?"

"Well our problems don't just go away because we miss each other." She told him.

"I was stupid, I never meant it. I thought, god, Perrie I don't know what I thought. But I know that I won't live without you. And I want you back." He said, his voice rumbling in her ear. 

"Daisya -" 

"Tell me you want that too, Perrie, say it." He demanded urgently.

"Daisya you *said* it. You said you wanted to leave me." She whispered. "You knew what that mean't to me but you did it anyway."

"I didn't mean it! I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Can't you see that?" He asked, praying to any god, please, don't let her leave me.

"We've been together five years and your just now starting to feel this way?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I thought I was alone, I knew how wrong it was when I said it, I could feel it. It was stupid, I wish I could take it back. I wish I went after you and I wish that I wasn't so damn stupid!" He growled gripping her hands. There was hurt and pain and loneliness all over his face.

She couldn't just sit there and watch him be in pain. He'd always be the guy who protected her, who loved her and who she wanted. Always. He always put her first. From giving her his jacket to cuddling with her when she got lonely at night. And she would hold his hand, play stupid games with him and give him a good kiss, whenever he needed it. Forever. Maybe it was stupid for her to hold onto a promise they made when they were fourteen. Maybe she was absolutely insane for forgiving him the minute she walked through the door. And maybe him and Anna were dating.

"Make me forget." She commanded softly.

Maybe she didn't care. 

**Author's Note:**

> So. Many. Mistakes.
> 
> This has kept me up for three days so I'll edit later, and yes there will be one more chapter.


End file.
